U.S. patent application Ser. No. 475,522 filed Mar. 15, 1983 discloses apparatus for arranging articles in groups and includes an infeed portion in which articles arranged in a single row in following relation are manipulated transversely so as to form two rows of articles which are then accumulated in groups during movement of the articles through the outfeed end of the machine.